


Strawberries or Oranges, Just not Peaches

by Starlight1004



Category: VIXX
Genre: 10 Years Relationship, 3 secs HyuKen, 4 secs RaBean, Doctor Taekwoon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firefighter Hakyeon, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, other idols as cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1004/pseuds/Starlight1004
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon is on going to a 10 years relationship. Taekwoon started to rethink when Hakyeon starts coming home late, sleeping on the couch, with bruises and smelling like someone else.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. To Love Is Nothing,

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a firefighter nor a doctor, I might have gotten some details wrongs. If you are a doctor or a firefighter... I'm sorry? Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.

There he was again, for nth night now he has been coming home late and falls asleep on the couch. There is that smell of peach soap filling the room and all Taekwoon could think of was; _that’s how Hongbin always smelled like whenever Taekwoon stops by the fire station to drop the lunch Hakyeon forgot._ So why was his goddamn fiancé always smelling like another man? Taekwoon didn’t wake him to go to bed, he took his bag and left. Just hearing his light breathing made Taekwoon angry.

The drive to work he always passed the fire station and he made a point not to even look at it, it was something that used to make him proud, proud that his fiancé was a part of their team and that he was also saving lives. 

As soon as he stepped into the hospital he was faced with Baekhyun, a nurse who talked more than worked but always had the good gossip. “Hakyeonie made you sleep on the couch? You look terrible.” Taekwoon glared at him and he raised his palms up in defence and left. Taekwoon went to his office, left his bag and exchanged his outside coat for his white coat and went around making his rounds. 

All morning as he checked on the children his mind was hammering inside his skull, _so they have sex in Yeonie’s office? Does Hongbin take him home? Does he cook for him before dropping him off? Does the others from the fire station know? Do they laugh when I stop by to drop his lunch when they know Yeonie and Hongbin are screwing?_ It was too much, at first the thinking tormented him but now it was the thoughts of Hongbin all over his fiancé. Kissing him, touching his body and taking Hakyeon or being taken by Hakyeon. At least seeing the children eased his mind, because here they needed his full attention not thoughts of Hakyeon with someone else. 

Just thinking of it made his heart hurt, made him want to cry and go after Hongbin. Taekwoon wasn’t a physical person, not like a firefighter. Hongbin could take him down easily but it didn’t matter because he would have gotten a few hits and depending on how much Hongbin hit back he might lose his memory and that would be ideal.

By noon he had seen all the children and made notes how the medications were affecting and if they were getting better. Also by noon he was called down because someone was waiting for him. “Wonnieeee” Hakyeon came towards him with hugs and by the looks he was just dropped off by the fire fighters, he could see the firetruck 72 pulling away and Hongbin waving at him.

“What are you doing here?” He wanted to throw all the pens in his pocket at Hongbin but it would never reach. “I came to have lunch with you,” Taekwoon couldn’t hide the anger towards Hongbin nor could he hide the disgust he felt when Hakyeon hugged him tight and the smell of peaches infected his nose and the dark red patch just on his neck almost hidden by his shirt. “I already had lunch!”

“Did your lunch time change?” Hakyeon knew his agenda from top to button, knew that he always had coffee before leaving, lunch at 1 and another break at 5 and went home around 7:30. “No I just didn’t have breakfast so I decided to have lunch earlier.”

“Did I do something wrong? Why are you lying to me?” The problem was that Hakyeon looked good in his fireman clothes, it always had people staring at him, “Let’s go talk somewhere else.” He walked out of the hospital not bothering to take Hakyeon’s hand because he was sure he would break it if he did. 

They sat in the cafe just a few roads down, “What’s wrong” Hakyeon looked worried and that wasn’t a good look on him, his hair was much longer now, and Taekwoon found that he didn’t hate it. He did hate the fact that it was Hongbin who had his hands on it, that it was with Hongbin that he spent his nights with. Just the thought of them in bed making love while Taekwoon laid alone to sleep made his stomach turn and he wanted to cry, to break something. Throw the damned coffee table across the stress and shout, _why?!!_

“Hakyeon, let’s break up.” 

The colours of his face drained and Taekwoon hated how dumb he looked, “What? Why?” Taekwoon wanted to hit him for pretending he is stupid. “Please find time to get your things.” Taekwoon stood up and walked back to the hospital leaving Hakyeon alone, “I love you!” Hakyeon shouted with teary eyes and what did Taekwoon have to do to stop him from embarrassing them both? To make him stop pretending? To make Hakyeon leave because he couldn’t take the pain. Taekwoon was on the verge of crying but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t show weakness. “Well I don’t love you anymore so pick up your things and leave!!!” there were interns looking and the news would reach Baekhyun’s ears soon enough. He turned around and walked away. 

Back at the hospital he had lost all of his strength to hold tears. He went up to his office and broke down. Hakyeon was his first boyfriend, his first love… his first everything. They were friends since they were children and at first Taekwoon hated how friendly he was without knowing shit about Taekwoon, then he learned to enjoy his friendship but it was only in high school after Hakyeon had had numerous boyfriends and at least 4 heartbreaks that they got together.

Since then Taekwoon had been falling harder and harder. Be it when they both had the first aid training together or whenever Hakyeon smiled into their kisses. 

“Taekwoonie?” damn it, he couldn’t go through this, not right now. “Please leave.” he sobbed and it was all more reasons for Luhan to come in and check on him, “Do you want me to fill in for you today? You don’t seem well. Should I call Hakyeon?”

“Yes… NO!” His heart was hurting so bad, “I think I’m going into cardiac arrest.” he lifted his head up clutching to his chest to stop the pain. How dare Hakyeon look so broken? How dare Hakyeon cheat on him after being together for more than 10 years? Luhan got down and checked his pulse and Taekwoon knew it was wrong because he wouldn’t find anything wrong. They were the same age and joined the hospital at the same time so Luhan knew almost everything about him. They even went for lunch together with Hakyeon. 

God Taekwoon needs to stop thinking about him, because it made everything more painful. He raised his hands to his head and had forgotten to give Hakyeon their engagement ring back. “Did something happen? You can tell me.”

“I need to go, please. I can’t stay here. I will mess up.” Luhan nodded and took his hand to help him stand up. “I will let the directors know and fill your papers, but I need a reason to write, you know I do.”

“F- Family- Family- Family pro-”

He couldn’t finish without choking on his own tears, because Hakyeon was his family. “Okay, okay. Let’s go. I'll put you in a taxi, you can’t drive. Leave your keys and I’ll take the car after work.” He didn’t see which way he was going, but he was thankful that Luhan was leading him and telling anyone who approached to back off, once they were in the cab he murmured. “I broke up with Yeonie.” and the tears fell even harder at the realisation.

“You WHAT? Why? Actually go home, once I’m done I will go back and we can talk.” Taekwoon didn’t need to tell him to keep it a secret because Luhan never told anyone about anything they talked about, and he liked that about him. “Thank you.” Luhan gave his address to the driver and paid him, Taekwoon needed to pay Luhan back. 

The drive was quiet and for the first time the taxi driver didn’t talk, usually they talked too much or maybe it was just Hakyeon who made conversation with everyone. 

“How much was it?” he asked when they stopped in front of his apartment complex. “You friend paid.” Obviously, Taekwoon wasn’t blind. “I know but I need to pay him back.” He didn’t mean to be rude, he shouldn’t. Hakyeon will tell him off if he finds out… Hakyeon wouldn’t tell him shit. “$26.89 but your friend gave me $30 and told me to keep the rest.”

“I’m sorry for being rude, thank you for taking me home.” Taekwoon went up to his apartment and was faced with many Hakyeons... Hakyeon in the curtains, the smells of dark fruit tea he had before going to work, in the clothes in the closet. He picked his phone up and called his best friend. “Can I come over?” he couldn’t even pretend not to be crying and his best friend didn’t ask, just agreed. 

Taekwoon changed into casual clothes and placed a pillow in the middle of the bed that looked bigger every time he came home. He took his engagement ring off and placed it on top. When Hakyeon came home he would see it and that’s all he needed.

“Come in, come in.” Wonshik rushed him inside, and sat him on the couch. “What happened?” he held Taekwoon’s hand and Taekwoon needed more so he hugged Wonshik and cried on his shoulder. “Is Hakyeonie okay? Did you lose another one? Did you get fired?” why was everyone asking about Hakyeon, it made his heart hurt more. “I broke up with him.” he choked out with cries.

“You… YOU WHAT?!”

Why was everyone reacting like that? So what if they had been together for 10 years. 4 years dating and 6 years engaged and in love since forever? He should have expected this reaction, after all Wonshik was there when Taekwoon confessed after a football match. It was the last seconds and someone made a goal, everyone celebrated and with the adrenaline all Taekwoon wanted to do was go up to the bleachers where Hakyeon and Jaehwan were seating with a big paper written Taekwoon and Wonshik’s name and their team colours painted on their faces. That was the first time he kissed Hakyeon.

“He is cheating on me.” he managed after crying for a good 5 minutes on his shoulders. “He is WHAT?!” Taekwoon blew his nose on the tissues Wonshik had taken out of god knows where, “I feel so broken Shikkie.” No, he is Hakyeon's Shikkie, his best friend is Wonshikie. “After so long… I can’t believe it.”

“Well believe it. I guess it was right what our sociology teacher said, relationships get better or worse with time.” Wonshik chuckled and it had Taekwoon turning his head, “This is not funny, I feel like I’m going to die.”

“I’m not making fun of the situation but the fact that you remember what that woman said all those years ago.” right, even after medical school he still remembers so much about sociology that it was scary. “Why don’t you talk to Hakyeonie about this?”

“There is nothing to talk about, he has been cheating for a while and sleeping on the couch every night. I can’t even look at him, I want to kill him.” Shouldn’t his best friend be on his side? He should but right now all of his best friends were Hakyeon’s best friends. “I know he is your friend too, but I was your best friend first, can you just side with me and talk shit about him? Any best friend would be angry and want to kill him too.”

Wonshik nodded and patted his back, “Okay, do you want to eat ice cream and plan with me how to get back at him?” Taekwoon nodded and Wonshik went to get a pot of ice cream. They sat around the coffee table eating chunks of ice cream. 

“I wanna go clubbing.” Wonshik choked on his ice cream and down it with water, “You never go clubbing, even when I invite you, YOU reject it.” 

“I know but I wanna know what is like.” Wonshik kept eating ice cream not agreeing or disagreeing and Taekwoon decided he needed a friend that didn’t know Hakyeon to talk to. “Wonshik!” he lifted his puppy eyes to Taekwoon “I’m hearing you and I will take you clubbing even to a strip club if you want but last time we went clubbing without Hakyeon you barely talked to me for a week.” It was after graduating med school and Hakyeon had gone to visit his parents because his sister was giving birth. 

“I won’t get mad, just don’t go hoeing around unless I go hoeing around.” Taekwoon has never done such a thing, he barely even got drunk and it would have explained if Wonshik fell over laughing instead he smirked taking another scoop of ice cream, “What?”

“I’m dating someone.” Taekwoon tilted his head to the side because sure he was busy at the hospital but he still texted Wonshik every week and they would even call each other, sure meeting face to face was once here and another there but this was something to be mentioned. “When?”

“A few months ago.” Taekwoon felt betrayed, first his boyfriend- fiancé, Taekwoon never grew accustomed to that title - ex boyfriend… ex fiancé. “He comes to the gym after work, maybe Hakyeonie knows him, he is a firefighter too.”

“Good luck.” he will need it, if his firefighter works as much as Taekwoon’s… as much as Hakyeon. He began crying again and his cheeks were burning from wiping it, the tissues felt like sandpaper against his skin. “I’m going home.”

“So you decided?”

“I decided to go home, hopefully he won’t be there… hopefully he will have taken his stuff already.” Wonshik’s smile fell from his face, and he shouldn’t have been hopeful at all. He hugged Wonshik and ended up allowing him to take him home. 

“Do you want to come up?” Wonshik got out of the car too and went up the stairs. “Are you working tonight or tomorrow?” Taekwoon shrugged his shoulders, “My co-worker is coming by to let me now.” his tears had stopped but his face was burning against the cold wind. When he unlocked the door, Hakyeon was there. 

He hadn’t packed anything, he was seating on the coach with his casual clothes, his eyes even more puffier than it was in the morning with the lack of sleep and had been crying… who gave him the right to cry? Taekwoon looked closely and his engagement ring was in his pinky finger. Despite how long Taekwoon’s hands were, his fingers were very thin and Hakyeon’s short fingers were thicker than his. “Wonnie! Tell me why, I can’t just leave without a reason.”

“I told you I don’t love you anymore, I can’t stand looking at you! I can’t even stand your breathing and don’t you dare cry!!” He closed the door on his own face and he wanted to shout at Hakyeon but he didn’t know how to without crying. “Be gone by the end of the night!!!”

Wonshik was staring at him with wide eyed and jaw dropped, “What just happened?” Taekwoon stormed out to the parking lot with Wonshik on his heels. “Jung Taekwoon??” he stopped in front of Wonshik’s car and god he wished Luhan would come faster so he could stay in his car until Hakyeon left. “He doesn’t know I know he is cheating, if I tell him I know he will never leave me alone and I can’t look at him.” Wonshik unlocked the car and they sat in for a long time in the quiet. 

“Why don’t you talk to him? Give him a second chance? This is the first time you guys even go through this.” Taekwoon glared at him, “How many chances did you give Jaehwan after the first one?” Taekwoon was a horrible friend. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t- I’m sorry.”

Wonshik didn’t talk much after he just hummed to whatever bullshit Taekwoon was saying. After 2 hours they saw Hakyeon’s best friend going in, Taekwoon looked at Wonshik and he was staring at the car Sanghyuk had just got out of. “I don’t hate him for Jaehwan, they only got together, what? 2 years ago? He is a good kid, I think he deserves better.” Wonshik and Jaehwan didn’t even date for a year but Wonshik had a soft heart and fell hard for him. It was his first heartbreak and Taekwoon was beginning to understand that the first heartbreak is the one that hurts the most and you always remember, and it was beginning to sink in that the pain in his chest would never go away.

When Sanghyuk came out again he was caring Hakyeon on his arms and Taekwoon’s first instinct was to go check on him but he held on to the car seat, watching as Sanghyuk strapped him in the car that was closer to apartment and from where they were they could see the pain Hakyeon was in and it made Taekwoon so angry because Hakyeon caused all of that to them. Sanghyuk ran up to the apartment again while Hakyeon cried and screamed his heart out in the car. Taekwoon turned around and found Wonshik crying.

“Why are you crying?

Wonshik whipped his eyes, not realising he was, “The kid is coming out.” Taekwoon turned and saw Sanghyuk coming out with a luggage Hakyeon had bought when they went on a trip to japan because his broke during the trip. Sanghyuk placed it in the back seat and Hakyeon was getting out of the car to go back to the apartment and Sanghyuk caught him. He hugged Sanghyuk for a long time in front of the car crying and screaming that he wanted to go home or that he felt like dying. 

The windows were only slightly opened and even after Taekwoon closed them he could hear Hakyeon’s cries. Taekwoon covered his ears and cried quietly in his seat, he didn’t want Hakyeon to see or hear him. “They are leaving.” Taekwoon didn’t raise his head to look, he couldn’t, the mental image of Hakyeon being broken was too visible in his mind and he should like it because it was Hakyeon’s fault, he cheated, he should be in pain. But Taekwoon didn’t want to see it, he was in pain because 10 years of his life was just thrown out because of another man and because his forever only lasted 10 years, and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to love anyone else. 

They stayed in the car and his own car pulled up, he got up to met Luhan and thanked him for bringing his car, Luhan didn’t ask about Hakyeon but informed him that the superiors gave him 11 days leave and if he needed more he needed to apply again that they would have to know about about the situation, they wished him well and get better soon. 

Taekwoon was thankful, in 11 days he would get a grip and stop crying. He was a doctor for god’s sake he needed to be there for the children in his care. 

Wonshik and Luhan left, the walk to the apartment was the longest, almost as long as it was when they moved in and the boxes were endless. Their apartment… was the quietest it has even been, even in their sleep at least it had two heart beats, now it was only one. Half of Hakyeon clothes were gone, his work and casual were gone and his suits and going out clothes were still on the hangers. Taekwoon looked at their bed and knew right away Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to sleep, Sanghyuk had forgotten to take his pillow and plush dog. 

In the bathroom his toothbrush and creams were still in place, in the kitchen his tea was still on the counter and his couple mug was in the cabinet, it wasn’t really a couple mug, it was a batman and superman mug. Taekwoon took them both in his hands and held on the tips of his fingers. 

Watching as they slowly slipped and crashed to the ground. He couldn’t stay in this place, not when everywhere he looked all he could see was Hakyeon. He called Wonshik again, “Yes you can sleep here.”

“How did you know?” 

“Had a feeling..” Taekwoon hummed, took his pillow and looked at Hakyeon’s.. He wanted to ask Wonshik to take it to Sanghyuk’s place, take his creams and tea. “Thank you, I’m on my way.” He wouldn't, Hakyeon did this to them, anyway he had a key and still had to collect the rest of his things. Taekwoon would need to take money out and leave it for Hakyeon, after all they both paid for the apartment, even if Taekwoon ended up having to borrow from his sisters, but he would pay Hakyeon half in full at once so he wouldn’t have to keep seeing him and breaking his heart more. 

He fell asleep on Wonshik’s couch after crying so much that his eyes gave up on him and was empty of any tears and all that was left was the heaviness of his eye lids. 

“I guess I will see you there then. I can’t wait. Yeah maybe another night. Hum, coffee would be nice. Thanks. See you soon.” he looked up at Wonshik in the living room filling out his water bottles. “I have to open the gym soon, wanna come?”

“Your boyfriend is going to be there?” Wonshik blushed but nodded and Taekwoon really wanted to meet him, “It will be good to punch your anger into a sand bag.” Taekwoon nodded and got up to wash his face, “Maybe tomorrow? I look like a balloon.” 

“Okay, make yourself at home, I will be back around 5 ish.” Taekwoon nodded and bid him goodbye. 

🌸🌸

Turns out ‘maybe tomorrow’ was 3 days after because that's when Wonshik gave up and dragged him. After the first day he turned his phone off, he wouldn’t even open it. There were many messages of Hakyeon and calls, he couldn’t and so he didn’t. After day 2 he was barely eating because anything he ate he remembered Hakyeon’s smile whenever they ate out or when they cooked. And on day 3 Wonshik told him his boyfriend had the day off and they could even go for lunch after his practice and they would get to know each other more. 

Wonshik’s threat was that he didn’t need to go to the gym just to meet his boyfriend but to go out in general and eat something otherwise he would drop him off at his apartment. By now he was crying less… or so he liked to tell himself, “Where is he?” Taekwoon asked when Wonshik opened the gym and turned the fans on and the other electrical equipment. “He said he would bring a friend that needed to blow off steam.”

“Are you trying to set me on a date? Already?”

“Nop, but he said it was his best friend and I’m excited for my best friend to met him. So I guess he is excited for me to meet him. You don’t even need to talk to the guy if you don’t want to.” It still felt like a set up to him. “Can I wait in your office? When he arrives… press the bell.” the reception’s bell somehow was loud enough to be heard in the office, Wonshik tried to say it was for emergency and not for the customers. 

He looked around the office and there were pictures of famous people who frequented the gym, people who went on to compete and there was something that caught his attention and made him want to cry and burn, it was sticker the fire trucks had, it was for children but when Hakyeon became the sergeant of fire truck 72 and got the stickers he would stick on Taekwoon’s white coat everyday, it was a sticker with a red fire truck and bellow was the number of the truck. Taekwoon guessed Hakyeon gave one to everyone he knew. 

He couldn’t just throw it in the bin because Wonshik was his friend too. He heard the bell and stepped out. “Where is he?” Wonshik was still standing there alone by the reception. “He said he would be here in 2 minutes, how do I look?” 

“Seriously?”

Wonshik began fixing his hair and applying chapstick on and Taekwoon shook his head. “You are in love aren’t you?” Wonshik froze in the middle of applying perfume, “I guess I like him a lot.” Taekwoon hummed because he knew Wonshik too well to know he was in love, “I like the red.” Wonshik was always changing his hairstyle but red looked nice on him. “Aw look at you, complimenting me, I’m proud of the person you are becoming Taekwoonie.” Taekwoon groaned and turned to the door to see when the man was coming, only to see someone he didn’t want to see. 

“What are you doing here?” 


	2. To Be Loved Is something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> Mentions of suicide on one or two lines.  
> If you fell triggered please do not read the last part and message me and I will summarize it.  
> Thank you for reading.

“Uhm? Oh Kong. Taekwoonie, this is my boyfriend Kong- Hongbin.” Wonshik went to his side while they were having a staring contest, “You two know each other?” Wonshik asked and Taekwoon held on to the balcony not to punch him in the face, “He is the one Cha Hakyeon is cheating with!” He grinded his teeth and jumped at Hongbin, “What the fuck are you talking about!”

Wonshik pulled him away before he could even lay a finger on him, “Don’t fucking lie to me!!! How dare you? You were dating Wonshik and fucking my fiancé?? I’m going to kill you!!! Let go!” He began pulling Wonshik’s hands away from him but the down side was that Wonshik owned a gym and therefore trained almost everyday. He was holding Taekwoon back like he was a paper doll.

“You know H- Ah.” Wonshik began to ask a very confused Hongbin when Hakyeon walked in. His face looked even worse, “How fucking perfect! Having a gym date? Couldn’t you even pretend for a few days you fucking bitch!!” The cup Hakyeon was holding fell to the ground and Hongbin ran to the door locking it, preventing Wonshik’s reputation from being ruined. 

“Kong, your best friend is Hakyeonie??” Hongbin looked between Hakyeon’s shocked expression filled with tears and Wonshik holding Taekwoon back. “He is my sergeant and best friend, yeah.” Taekwoon wanted to laugh but wanted to hit him even more. “Stop lying!! Tell him how you both been fucking behind our backs you pussy!!” 

“We never slept together! What makes you think we did?” He went around Wonshik’s desk and took tissues and went around to wipe Hakyeon’s tears. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!!” Hakyeon was frozen, as the tears pooled on his eyes. “Hakyeonie, you will be okay. Let's go. I will take you back to Hyukie.” Hongbin began shushing Hakyeon’s cries and all he wanted to do is get him away from Hakyeon, rip his hands from his body so he could never touch Hakyeon again. 

“Taek, what makes you think they are sleeping together? Me and Hongbin have been dating for almost 5 months, we only made it official 2 months ago.” Taekwoon was too preoccupied glaring at Hongbin’s hands on Hakyeon’s puffy cheeks wiping his tears. “You are kidding right? That fucking smell of peaches and the marks on his back and coming home late to sleep on the couch and, and the fact that he is always dropping Hakyeon of like he is trying to rub in my face!!”

Hongbin turned around and he looked pissed, he had big eyes and they somehow looked scary but Taekwoon didn’t care. “You are a fucking joke!!! You are the doctor right? His fiancé? His _Woonie?_ You broke up with him because of that?? You don’t deserve him!!!”

“Hongbin!!!”

“Seriously? He is your best friend and you allowed him to do this?” Hongbin took Hakyeon’s hand and shielded him from Taekwoon’s view, it seemed like everyone was just that bit taller than Hakyeon, “Hongbin, explain... All of this shouting is giving me a headache and not making sense at all.”

“Peaches is the soap we ALL use at the firehouse! Everyone who showers there smells like peaches. Say Wonshik isn’t that how I smell like when I come to your place after work?” Taekwoon looked up and Wonshik was nodding. “That’s because they have sex and wash there!!” Taekwoon was having a feeling that Hongbin was going to hit him. “Hey doc, ask Wonshik what time he picks me up after work will ya?”

“7PM when he has day shifts and 10 in the morning when he has night shifts.” Taekwoon started adding up, unless Hongbin was having night shifts and didn't explain the extra hours, unless it was someone else. “Then is someone else!!!” Hongbin chuckled and it was scary,

“There is no one.” Hakyeon finally spoke, coming from behind Hongbin. “Don’t lie to me… not you.” Taekwoon broke down and Hakyeon took his shirt off and turned around. “The marks were for a house fire, the ceiling fell on me.” Taekwoon shook his head looking at the big marks on his back that seemed to be healing off. 

“He dropped me off because we only have one car and it is with you. He drops me off so I don’t have to call you to come and pick me up. The others coming in for the shift drop me off in the fire truck so I don’t spend money on a taxi or wake you up to get me.” Hakyeon placed his shirt back on and came forward, stripping Wonshik’s hands away from him. Taekwoon was crying hard thinking of everything. “Why come home so late? Why sleep on the couch?”

“Because you wake you with any little noise and I don’t want you going to work tired because I woke you.” Hakyeon didn’t touch him but stood in front of him as Wonshik and Hongbin watched from the side lines. “He stays late because he is covering as chief to make more money and until they hire another night time chief.”

“Why didn’t you tell?” He came forward to touch Hakyeon. The man he told to go for a misunderstanding. Hakyeon stepped back and Taekwoon looked down to hold his hands and Hakyeon wasn’t wearing his ring, nor was he wearing Taekwoon’s. “I did… I told you I would be coming home late and you just hummed and said it was okay and went back to sleep.” Taekwoon fell to his knees grabbing on to his hair. _What have I done?_ He kept thinking, Wonshik was right when he said he should have talked to Hakyeon.

“I’m going back to Hyogi.”

“Are you okay to drive? Should I take you back?” Hakyeon extended his hand and Hongbin gave the key. “Yeonie…” He whispered and Hakyeon barely stopped, “I thought we were better than this, that we talked to each other before doing anything. But you didn’t hesitate to break me… nothing hurts more… nothing compares to what you did.” Hakyeon left and Taekwoon screamed out for him, he wanted to run after him and, oh he didn’t apologise. “Shikkie- shikkie what did I do!”

Wonshik just sat besides him patting his back, it was Hongbin who threw the box of tissues on Wonshik’s lap. “Seriously who did you keep someone like Hakyeon for 10 years?” Wonshik elbowed his leg, “What? It was me and Hyogi had to hold him from going home and force feed him! I mean mainly Hyukie, I had to hold off Jae from killing him! I almost joined him like 20 times!”

“So you know Jaehwan too.” Hongbin looked down and nodded, “You know him too?” Wonshik nodded quietly trying to distract himself by forcing Taekwoon to be quiet. “He is one of my exes.” The silence fell on for quite a few minutes and Taekwoon wasn’t even listening; he was just trapped in his own head. “He is nice, I like him…” 

“Jaehwan is nice…”

“But?” Wonshik sighed and took Hongbin’s hand, “But nothing. We used to be very good friends, we dated for 7 months, he cheated a few times and after we broke up we never spoke again.” Taekwoon stood up and cleaned his face with tissues as best as he could, but the tears wouldn’t stop, he ran outside and Wonshik came after, “Where are you going?”

“To fix this.”

Wonshik locked the gym and placed a note on the door and they all went in the car, “Should I not be friends with Jae then?” Taekwoon searches the streets as they pass by. He knew he wouldn’t see Hakyeon but he was looking for a way to apologise. “What? No, he is your friend and we dated around 10 years ago, I don’t have anything against him and you shouldn’t hold grudges on my behalf.” Hongbin nodded and smiled at him.

Hongbin was Wonshik’s GPS to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s home, “Why was he working overtime?” He looked back to face Hongbin who was still glaring at him, “Ask him yourself.” 

“Kong.”

“He said he had saved enough to pay for the wedding but he was just working a few extra weeks to pay for a 5 stars honeymoon.” Taekwoon stared at Hongbin for a few more minutes, “Is this a couple thing? Why do they both freeze like this?” Wonshik pulled him to sit back properly. 

When the car stopped Wonshik took a deep breath and got out, “Stay here and I will try to get him out? The kid may kill you if you knock on the door.” Wonshik went up to the door and Jaehwan opened it, it was Wonshik who froze but Jaehwan jumped on him, saying it was good to see him and that it had been a long time and how he hoped he was forgiven. Taekwoon couldn’t wait for them to catch up so he got out if the car and Jaehwan’s sweet demeanor completely fell. “YOU are not coming into MY house!” Taekwoon didn’t listen so he went towards the door, “I need to talk to him Jae.” 

“I don’t give two fucks with what you need, get out!”

Hongbin went up to the door, taped Jaehwan’s shoulder and went inside. “I’m sorry, okay? Let me see him.” Jaehwan became a barrier on the door and wasn’t letting him pass, Taekwoon could understand why, if something like that happened to Wonshik he wouldn’t let Hongbin in. Hongbin came out of the house, “Where is he?” Jaehwan and Hongbin glared at each other, in a silent agreement then nodded and even Wonshik looked shocked at their exchange, “He is with Hyogi, he finally fell asleep after 3 days.” Jaehwan spat like he was disgusted. “What did you do huh? I know we aren’t the best of friends but friends non the less and you broke up with him then come crying to get him back? You hated me for so long because of Wonshik and know I understand because I hate you.”

“He hated you? Hakyeonie didn’t tell you?” Taekwoon was staring at their exchange and it seemed like best friends who finally met each other after so long of being apart, “Yah, he glared at me whenever we went on a double date! Your best friend Kim Wonshik. Aren’t you proud of your little monster?” Wonshik laughed and Jaehwan followed. “No, Hakyeonie didn’t say anything, he came home crying and dropped himself on top of Hyogi. He said his head was killing him so I gave him something and he fell asleep a few minutes ago.”

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk always had a beautiful bond and friendship, Hakyeon didn’t have siblings and Sanghyuk was the one he found. The one he ran to when things got too much, like the day Hakyeon was in a building fire and they couldn’t save everyone. Taekwoon was working and didn’t know until Baekhyun said Hakyeon’s fire house had dropped off 17 injured and 4 that didn’t make it past injuries and 3 that died inside the building. 

Taekwoon didn’t even have to go home, he came to Sanghyuk house and sure enough just like now Hakyeon was cuddled to Sanghyuk. It also happened for Sanghyuk to go to their apartment and sleep cuddled up to Hakyeon until he was better. Taekwoon only found out the reason if Sanghyuk was okay with Hakyeon telling otherwise it would die between them. 

“Let me in Jaehwan, please.”

“Go home, once he is awake and if he wants to talk he will text you like the 100 calls he tried and 500 texts he sent.” there was no arguing and he couldn't even plead with Sanghyuk if anything Sanghyuk would just kill him and that’s what he deserved. He went to the car and Wonshik talked some more before getting in the car. The drive wasn’t easy but the worst was when his phone was turned on and vibrated for around 2 minutes non stop. Wonshik and Hongbin sat next to him as he listened to his voicemail box, he had limited to 10 voicemails and all 10 were from Hakyeon. 

  1. Woonie please pick up? Tell me what I did wrong, I don’t know what is happening, come home, I’m on my way so let’s talk hum?
  2. Wonnie are you really leaving me? Are you really breaking up with me or did you forget to take your ring today? I don’t understand, is it because we haven’t had some time for ourselves for a while now? I’m sorry I will stop my night-shift, just don’t leave me.
  3. Do you really not love me anymore? Do you really want me to move out? I don’t think I can live like this Taekwoonie. Did you fall in love with someone else, someone at work? 
  4. I understand that I haven’t been home for a while and if that’s the reason I will stop I promise. Hell I will take all of my holiday leave and stay home with you all day. I'm sorry I’ve been neglecting you Woonie.
  5. I wasn’t going to tell you, we have been saving up for our wedding and when I was asked if I wanted extra shifts I took because now we can get married without bills in our name like we wanted. 
  6. What should I do? I forgot my pillow and I can’t sleep, I can’t sleep without you. I know I’ve been but I at least knew you were near. Ahh this hurts, do you know how much it hurts? I hope you don’t, I hope you aren’t in pain like me.
  7. Are you sleeping well? Are you eating all of your meals? I wanted to go home and cook you something but you may not like that and Hyogi doesn’t want me to go out. Woonie my kid is cooking right now, you should come by and eat… eat with us… if you don’t want to see me I will lock myself in the bedroom I ju-
  8. I was thinking of going by the hospital today, I told Hyogi I needed to see a cardiologist and he told me he would take me to another hospital. Are you okay? Did you wake up in time to go to work? Did you forget your lunch? Eat something delicious and drive safe… I love you.
  9. Ya Jung Taekwoon, when did you become this cruel??? You aren’t this heartless so why are you hurting me so much? Did I not love you enough? Was it not enough? Did you finally get sick of me? Was it me talking too much or being too clingy? Did you fall in love with someone more handsome, lighter, quieter, taller, gives more attention, loves more th-
  10. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it… I just don’t understand anything. Did you really fall out of love? How did you fall out of love? Please let me know so I can do the same because I feel like I’m going to die, you used to complain about my previous boyfriends but all of those breakups don’t compare to the pain I’m feeling right now. 



“I’m going to leave before I kill him!” Hongbin walked out banging the door and Taekwoon pressed the phone to his heart and cried. He broke Hakyeon’s heart and his own. The way Hakyeon cried in the voicemails and the way his voice broke made Taekwoon feel so unless. He wanted Hongbin to kill him because he was right when he said he didn’t deserve Hakyeon. 

He whipped his face to the nth that day and went through all of his 237 texts, more or less saying exactly what his voicemail said and the last few texts showed how broken Hakyeon was, it was just a few hours before their meeting at the gym. 

_I love you, sleep well_

_02:33 AM // Yeonie♡_

_Good morning, I pray today is the day you will unblock me and_

_read my texts, explain yourself and take me back._

_06:09 AM // Yeonie♡_

_Woonie, I really don’t understand and maybe I never will_

_but please let me do everything I can to make you fall in love_

_with me again. I will do anything, I hate begging, but I hate_

_being without you even more, you know I don’t beg for things I want._

_But Woonie I beg you, if you fell for someone else…_

_I will accept going on a three way relationship if that’s what you want_

_07:21 AM // Yeonie♡_

_Even if you don’t love me anymore, I will love you forever._

_Even if you don’t remember me in another 10 years,_

_I will take my last breath thinking of how much I love and miss you._

_07:57 AM // Yeonie♡_

  
  


Taekwoon began to hit his own head with the phone. “Hey, hey, hey. Stop it. Just… what are you going to do now?” Taekwoon didn’t know, in less than 24 hours he broke Hakyeon’s heart so badly and all Hakyeon ever did was love, reassure him and whenever something happened they sat and talked about it. “Beg for forgiveness and hope he takes me back.” Wonshik frowned, “It has to be something better than that, Hakyeonie liked romantic things, why don’t you fill the apartment with roses or something like that?”

“It’s a good idea but how do I get him in the apartment? Sanghyuk won’t let him go, not alone.” 

They sat on the floor the rest of the day talking about what Taekwoon could do and how to fix his fuck up, around 7 he was washing his face and brushing his teeth when Wonshik opened the front door. When Taekwoon got out, Sanghyuk was seated at the diner table with Wonshik. Ran up to the table and felt the need to bow even if Sanghyuk was 5 years younger than him. So he got on his knees and touched his forehead to the floor. “I am so sorry so hurting him, if you want to kill me, I will accept my fate. Just let me apologise first.” Sanghyuk didn’t say anything and Taekwoon didn’t move. To think 7 years ago he sat in front of Sanghyuk, and asked for his blessing to take Hakyeon’s hand, promising to love and cherish him and promising he would never hurt him... Wonshik pulled him up to sit in front of Sanghyuk.

“What happened?” Was the only thing he said, his voice still and steady. His face stoic as never seen before, he was holding back better than Taekwoon expected. Taekwoon told him everything, without skipping a beat and when he began saying how sorry he was that he misunderstood. Sanghyuk got up, bowed his head at Wonshik and gave Taekwoon one last glare before walking to the door. “How is he? Did he sleep well? Has he eaten?”

“He collapsed a few hours ago.” Taekwoon felt his heart drop, “I know you can find out where he is but don’t.” He left and Taekwoon wanted to run after him and follow him to the hospital because he was sure that’s where he was going. “I need to go home… I need to make it better for him to come back.”

“You kicked him out.”

“I know! But he is going to come home, I know he is. Thank you for letting me stay Wonshikie.” He hugged him, took his pillow, car keys and left. His drive was of Taekwoon being divided between going to Sanghyuk, going to the hospital and checking where Hakyeon was admitted. Instead he went home, he cleaned everything, took the pieces of their mugs and wondered if he should glue them back together, instead he placed every last chip of it inside a box and hid it in his wardrobe. He ordered a set of proper couple mugs, one that Hakyeon would like. 

Like Wonshik said, Hakyeon loved romantic things. He felt happy for receiving a single flower, a flower that Taekwoon is told will die in 5 days, Hakyeon can keep it alive for 2 weeks. Taekwoon fell on their bed and surprisingly he fell asleep very fast. When he woke up he realised he was sleeping on Hakyeon’s side. 

He made himself coffee and decided to drink tea with the chocolate biscuits Hakyeon likes to have before breakfast. 

He sat on the couch and wondered what he would say when Hakyeon came back, what he could do to apologise, to fix his broken heart. Despite how he saw Hakyeon before they were together with a broken heart this was different. He had never seen Hakyeon like that before. He was right when he said none of his break ups together matched up to this heartbreak. This heartbreak wasn’t because of the reasons he had first thought of. It wasn’t because of cheating or falling out of love, it was a misunderstanding and no matter how much he wanted to fix this it made it harder. 

Worst of all was waiting. Waiting and hoping Hakyeon would come home. Taekwoon knew Hakyeon, he really did, but this never happened to them so he wasn’t sure what would happen to them. No matter what came Taekwoon would be damned if he didn’t try his damn hardest to get Hakyeon to trust him again. To trust him to piece his heart back together.

🌸

Taekwoon was taking a shower but heard the bathroom door opening, he waited because there was only one person who had the key and Sanghyuk wouldn’t have walked in on him. The blurry glass door was slid open and Hakyeon stepped in fully clothed. He looked at Taekwoon’s eyes for 2 long heart beats and slowly stepped forward, he laid his hand on Taekwoon’s chest and slid around his waist. Pressing his cheek flushed to Taekwoon’s bare chest. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around him kissing his damped hair, getting wet by the second.

Taekwoon was afraid he was hallucinating, he waited for a day but a day was too long, then again so was 3. “I’m so sorry.” he kept kissing his head and rubbing a hand along his back and the other on his now dripping wet hair. “I know.” Hakyeon lifted his face up to look at Taekwoon, “I love you, I never stopped loving you.” Hakyeon looked so beautiful even with dark baggy eyes, even if his face was flushed, his chocolate brown hair was sticking to his face and even if he was crying again. Hakyeon didn’t say back nor did he say he knew. 

Taekwoon tipped his head down and kissed his tears, murmuring I love you with every kiss he laid. “Please don’t ever tell me to leave again huh?” Taekwoon knelt down, taking Hakyeon’s hands in his, “Never, never again. I’m so sorry.” Hakyeon sat down in front of him and pulled Taekwoon into his arms, “These past few days were the worst days of my life.” Taekwoon rested against his chest keeping his eyes on Hakyeon, “I’m so sorry.”

“Let’s stop apologizing too, huh?” Taekwoon raised to his knees and took Hakyeon’s cheeks in his hands, “I will forever apologise for what I did Yeonie, I saw it when Sanghyuk came to get you. I wished more pain because I thought you deserved it for che-”

“Enough… it hurts more every time I remember and the longer we stay apart. If apologising will change and make it better for you then go ahead but I just want to forget the last 5 days.” Hakyeon placed his hands on Taekwoon’s belly, fingers teasing over his beauty spots, “So go ahead and apologise, apologise as much as you want but after this day ends… please don’t.” Hakyeon bought his knees up to his chest and hugged himself waiting for Taekwoon to apologise. “Did you forgive me already?” Taekwoon was confused and thought he was going to need to do more, why was Hakyeon letting him off so easily? Hakyeon just nodded

“Yeonie, if I do something wrong you should be angry, should make me beg for forgiveness. You deserve better, better than what I did and you certainly deserve someone to treat you better than me.” Hakyeon began to cry even harder. Taekwoon turned the shower off and he wanted to get changed but Hakyeon wasn’t even moving. 

“I’m angry, I’m so mad that you thought so low of me to the point to think I would cheat on you after 9 years and 1 month together. I didn’t understand you saying you had fallen out of love, because that was impossible, at least for me it was. A misunderstanding… I understand, it looked strange and it all could have been solved with a simple conversation, so I forgive you for reacting out of anger.” Hakyeon buried his head on his knees and covered his ears. “But I can’t forgive you for thinking so low of a man you proposed to! For kicking your fucking fiancé out and treating him like garbage! You called me a fucking bitch Jung Taekwoon! You left the engagement ring behind like it meant nothing and you didn’t even let me talk before ending 9 years of our lives!” The anger flaming up in his eyes was scary, too scary.

Taekwoon only saw Hakyeon this angry when Sanghyuk had his first heartbreak, when Taekwoon was getting bullied as a kid and when is parents refused to have a gay son. Hakyeon got up and took his clothes off and wrapped himself in the towel. He threw the wet clothes on the sink probably until he was changed into dry cloth. Taekwoon went after him, and found Hakyeon getting changed and the scar on his back was much lighter, it wouldn’t leave a scar. “I will make it up to you, I will be a better fiancé, I will be worthy of someone you may want to marry someday.”

“I’m still your fiancé? You don’t have a ring anymore.” Taekwoon looked down on Hakyeon’s hands and there they were. “I will if you give it back. Actually keep it, I will earn it back.” Taekwoon went up to Hakyeon and laid his hand on Hakyeon’s scar and watched as the goosebumps raised on his skin. “You didn’t fall for anyone else did you? Or have a crush at work? I don’t think I can live a three way relationship.” Taekwoon wrapped his hands around his thin waist and kissed his neck right on his beauty spot. “I barely remember anyone’s face, I will never fall for anyone but you.”

“You talk very well, am I no longer a bitch?” Taekwoon turned him around and they were two towels apart and chest flushed, “How could you be something you never were? I am the asshole here. You were nothing but lovely to me and all I did was fuck up 10 years in nothing but suspicions.” Hakyeon hummed and placed his arms around his neck. “Would you date me after my fuck up?” Hakyeon nodded, “Would you be my boyfriend?” Hakyeon nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, and Taekwoon felt 10kg of weight dropping off his shoulders. “God I missed your smile.” Hakyeon chuckled, looking even more beautiful. 

“I missed you the moment I told you to go, God why didn’t I listen to you, had I just stayed seated everything would be over right there and then.” Hakyeon hummed again laying his forehead against Taekwoon’s nose, “Had you stayed I would have told you that I had booked a church for our 10th anniversary.” Taekwoon gasped, there was no way they would be able to book a florist, baker and pick good suits, and groomsmen suits by then. “Before you start,I booked two of each around 9 months ago and only booked them if they could have everything ready within 6 months of the wedding.”

Taekwoon wanted to kiss him, oh how much he wanted to kiss that smile, “I was going to call it all off and use the money to buy an apartment.” Hakyeon looked down with glossy eyes, “Can I kiss you?” it felt so weird to be asking after not having to ask for 10 years, Hakyeon looked up and his eyes were a mixture of sadness and distress. Hakyeon nodded ever so slowly and Taekwoon only needed a small nod to kiss him. It felt so good, felt like they hadn’t kissed since forever. Taekwoon cradled his head and deepened the kiss, Hakyeon’s tears wetting his cheeks. When he pulled away Hakyeon pulled him right back, it was much hungrier and more want in his kiss. 

Just as hard as he kissed he pushed Taekwoon away. He turned back around squatting by his closet and holding hard to his chest. He quickly got his clothes and ran away to change in the bathroom. Taekwoon got changed too and decided to make Hakyeon dinner. 

Hakyeon came out and like every other day when they had days off, he arranged the table, made a salad and looked for things to make a desert. As the food began to boil he turned and watched as Hakyeon began to make lemon mousse, one of Hakyeon’s all time favourites. It was sweet and slightly sour. He poured it in a glass bowl and placed in the fridge smiling and silently clapping at what he had just done. “Is going to burn if you keep starring.” Hakyeon’s senses were too good for his own good.

Taekwoon took the pot and speed walked to the table, he served them both and before they began eating they looked at each other for a few long seconds. “Was that why you were in the hospital?” Hakyeon shook his head, “Dehydration.” He giggled looking at the cup of apple juice, “Jaehwanie was saying I would either starve to death or die of dehydration.” He chuckled and took a sip of his juice and Taekwoon felt even worse, they both fasted for almost 3 days, one of them was bound to collapse. The difference was that Taekwoon’s doctor mentality kept telling him to eat and drink water and eventually he did, Hakyeon on the other hand…

“It’s no use thinking about it now, let’s eat.” Taekwoon would think about and would feel fucked every time. They both finished the entire pot of food, they could barely even move so they both made a silent agreement to wash it in the morning, 

“I’m okay. Uhm. Don’t need to pick me up. You can come and check if you want. I ate. Yes, I drank water too. Okay. I know. I know. I will. Hyogi… Uhm, Uhum hum. Okay, good night Hyogi, I love you.” Hakyeon placed his phone back on this pocket, and looked at their messy table then at Taekwoon, “Should we sleep in the same bed?” Taekwoon tried not to meet his eyes because this was Hakyeon’s choice. “Let’s go.” They both stood up holding on to their stomach and laid in bed, unlike their usual costume to sleep either naked or on boxers. “Ahhh I don’t think I came to move.”

“We are going to become what we dreaded. That couple that started off as fit and gets chubby as they get old.”

“Did you just call me chubby?” Hakyeon glared and Taekwoon couldn't help and laughed, “You would still look beautiful.” He reached over and touched his cheek. “We won’t be able to make love in all of those positions if we gain more than 30kg.” Taekwoon began to blush at how shameless he could just say it, “Good night.” Hakyeon who realised a few seconds too late turned to the other side hugging his plush doll. Taekwoon scouted all of his weight over and slipped his hands between Hakyeon's waist pulling him close to cuddle him. 

“I miss sleeping with you.” 

“I miss sex too but I can’t really move and I gonna starve you of it until… until I want to.” Taekwoon wanted to suffocate in Hakyeon’s shirt, he was teasing, that had to be it. “I mean, I miss SLEEPING next to you. Cuddling you… but yeah that too.” it had been almost a month since they had sex, it was on their 9th anniversary. “I love you so much.” 

“You better.”

“I will love you till I take my last breath Cha Hakyeon.” Hakyeon didn’t say anything, Taekwoon leaned closer and kissed his neck again and saw the flush on Hakyeon’s cheek, at first he though it was cute that he was blushing but Hakyeon is too confident to be blushing in a kiss, “Look at me? Please?” as expected, when he turned around his eyes were wet and the tear tracks ended in his hair. Taekwoon held Hakyeon closer, pressing his forehead to Hakyeon’s and smoothing his back and hair. He didn't tell him to stop crying, nor that it was okay because it wasn’t and he cried for a very long time holding on to Taekwoon’s shirt. After the hiccups his breathing evened out and Taekwoon felt like the devil, because Hakyeon cried quietly with his eyes shut and Taekwoon forced himself to watch because he was responsible for his tears, pain and his broken heart.

He slept with Hakyeon in his arms and that was the longest night he has slept in a very long time. When he woke up Hakyeon was still trapped in his arms and Hakyeon was very much awake, his calloused fingers were tracing Taekwoon’s face in and he didn’t even open his eyes. He just felt and his fingers felt through his jaw, cheek bones, nose and lips and pulled the strands of hair out of his face. “I know you are awake.” Taekwoon smiled barely opening his eyes, “How did you know?” Hakyeon laid his hand over his cheek, “You sleep with your lips slightly parted and almost whistle when you are sleeping.” living and learning because he would have never guessed he slept with his mouth opened.

“Have you been awake for long?” Hakyeon nodded and hid his face in Taekwoon’s neck. “What’s wrong?” Taekwoon kissed his head, and cursed himself because he knew what was wrong. “It hurts, It should’ve stopped hurting when we got back together.” Taekwoon wished he could have a genie, wish… he would wish on a thousand falling stars that he could take it back. He hated how sad Hakyeon was when he broke up with his first ever boyfriend and second and third and he looked even worse now. Because no matter how sad he looked back then he wouldn’t cry in front of anyone, not even in front of Taekwoon. 

“I have to go.” Hakyeon untangled himself from Taekwoon’s hold and started to get changed, “Please, just stay here. Please, I will bake you a cake, hell I will make you all the desserts you want, we can go shopping and go on a date.”

“It sounds very nice Woonie but I was only allowed 5 days, and I’m late.” Taekwoon frowned, he got 11 days, how come Hakyeon only got 5? Right Hakyeon was also covering for a chief. “I will take you.” 

“Hongbin is picking me up.” 

He fought not to frown, Hongbin had done nothing wrong, neither did Hakyeon. “Okay, I will drop off your lunch?” Hakyeon fitted his fireman uniform so well but nothing beat the trousers and coat that had written Sergeant Cha, but those were left at the station. “If you have the time.” Taekwoon had been using the excuse of not having time for a while, he felt worse about it, but he wasn’t going to tell Hakyeon now. He needed to focus otherwise he would die in one of those fires. “Are you okay to go to work?” Hakyeon nodded and went to the front of the house to put his boots on when that loud fire truck honk sounded through the apartment. “Please be careful,” 

Hakyeon smiled putting his outside jacket on, “I tend to forget my worries when we get a call, that’s why I became a sergeant.” Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon for a while before running off with the second honk without as much as kiss goodbye or an I love you. 

Taekwoon ran to their bedroom window and shouted as far as his voice could reach him. “I LOVE YOU SERGEANT CHA HAKYEON!!!” Hakyeon was getting on the truck when he turned his little head, from the third floor he would see him well. Hakyeon waved and some of the boys cooed at him waving back at Taekwoon. He recognized them, he went by the fire station many times to even know their names. Hakyeon smiled brightly before Hongbin coming out and physically pushing him in. He watched as the truck disappeared at the end of the streets and Taekwoon decided to cake anyway. 

He baked his favourite chocolate cake with strawberries and packed a few pieces so they could eat together, and took the lemon mousse since they forgot to eat it yesterday. He also made four cold sandwiches with extra cheese and separated a bottle of juice. He took a shower got dressed to impress - everything Hakyeon had gifted him- skinny black jeans, grey knit sweater, drop earring, thin silver bracelet and a long black coat. He took both bags and went out to the station.

He didn’t particularly expect to find Hakyeon. So he went in and greeted the others and greeted the chief, “Taekwoon, long time to see.” Taekwoon took it as an invitation to go in, “It’s nice to see you again Seungwon ssi.” He bowed, and he chuckled, “Waiting for Hakyeon?” Taekwoon nodded and Seungwon handed him a paper and it had him confused for around 2 seconds. “Really? Does he know about this?” he shook his head and handed him a log diary Hakyeon had vaguely commented on. He opened and the last 6 months were in Hakyeon’s handwriting. “We hired a night chief already, but the superiors were impressed with his work and so was I… I just wanted to make sure he was ready.” 

“This is a plot right? To keep the Cha name in control of fire house 57.” He laughed out and Taekwoon giggled with him, he liked it but Hakyeon loved being a firefighter. “You are giving me this because you want me to talk him into this.” He nodded but Taekwoon didn’t need the affirmation. “I can’t promise.” He handed the paper back to him and bowed leaving, “See you around Cha 2.0.” he waved leaving. 

“Oh Taekwoonie, your boyfriend arrived.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” his face fell comically and Taekwoon giggled, “Yeonie should have told you by now he is my fiancé.” He waved leaving him giggling and it hit Taekwoon, he was just Hakyeon’s boyfriend… as long as Hakyeon had his ring that’s all they were. He had just downgraded. Walking back into the kitchen and the open where they all sat waiting for a call he still didn’t see Hakyeon. “Hi, are you looking for someone? Let me show you around.” clearly a new member of the team was hitting on him, from the corner of his eyes he saw Kai, Sungjae, Mark, Jackson, Daehyun and Yongguk just laughing quietly. “Hey new kid show him truck 72. Jaebum called out from where he was cooking and the new kid had the nerve to wink back at him.

“What’s your name?” Taekwoon began playing along as he was led out to the trucks, “Park Chanyeol.” The kid talked about the fires he had been into like he was a superhero when they saw Hakyeon the kid placed his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder. Hakyeon quietly came towards them, “This is sergeant Cha, he is training me to take over truck 72.” Taekwoon liked how the kid didn’t even know his name and was passing off as a date, and God Hakyeon looked so beautiful. 

“What’s his name?” The kid looked confused and then turned to Taekwoon apologetic, “Jung Taekwoon.” the kid turned back to Hakyeon smiling, “Jung Taekwoon. Isn’t he handsome?” Hakyeon nodded and took his gloves off. “Tell me what else you like about him.” Taekwoon wanted to drop on the floor and laugh hard. “Well, we just met, but… he is very handsome, looks like a model and he has great legs and looks fluffy.” Hakyeon took out the brushed a hand through his hair. Took out Taekwoon’s engagement ring and took his hand and placed it back in place. Taekwoon looked at him and Hakyeon was smiling back at him. “What? What are you doing? You are engaged, sergeant. I know people come after you first but please.” 

He pulled Taekwoon’s hand from Hakyeon’s hold, there was a huge ‘OHHH’ from the back and the kid looked very confused, “Park Chanyeol!” Hakyeon called in his strike and it made Taekwoon want to stand straighter and salute. “Yes sir!” The kid answered and Taekwoon felt like he was overheating, “What is the name of my fiancé?”

“...Woonie?” Taekwoon couldn’t hold it anymore and nor could the boys, “Can you put these on his desk please?” Taekwoon handed him the plastic bags and closed the space between him and Hakyeon kissing him deeply. “Wait... What?” Hakyeon threw his gloves at him, not breaking their kiss. “If this is going to be lunch everyday I will be spoiled.” Taekwoon pecked lips a few more times before freezing, “What’s wrong?”

“Everyone is watching…”

“Well you are famous.” Taekwoon chuckled hugging Hakyeon closer, “Sure, everyone seems to know _Woonie._ ” They pulled away from the hug and Chanyeol was still standing there like a stone and some of the other were taking pictures, “Normally seeing newbies hitting on Hakyeon is a goodie, but on Hakyeon AND his precious Woonie is a A*.” Daehyun called out laughing his ass off. Taekwoon got his bags back and patted his shoulder. “Honestly, if you had asked me I would have told you, but you didn’t even ask my name.” Hakyeon glared at him and took Taekwoon’s hand and they went into his office, sergeant perks.

Once they were inside Hakyeon closed the blinds and took Taekwoon in his arms again, “It took someone hitting on me for me to get the ring back?” Taekwoon lifted his hand covering his mouth just to show off his beautiful ring that looked plain white gold but closely looking there is a line in the middle of diamonds going all the way around. I wanted you to show off like that.” Hakyeon took his hand and kissed the ring on his finger. “I felt naked without it.” Hakyeon hummed not taking his eyes off the ring, Taekwoon lifted his head up and kissed him before his eyes could pool with tears. 

“I don’t ever want to be without it. Even when we get married, if you still want… I will keep this and the wedding ring.” Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon to his chair and straddled him taking hold on his cheeks. “Jung Taekwoon, I am hurt, but I will never fall out of love and it will heal. Because I can’t stand being a day apart from you and because I hate seeing that ring out of your gorgeous hands.” Hakyeon began kissing every finger tip. 

“What's wrong?” Taekwoon blinked a few times and the tears fell from his own eyes. “I’m sorry.” He covered his eyes with his free hand, “What did I do...” He would have this beauty in front of him and it wasn’t a fire that scared him now, but himself and his own words. “You made a mistake and we will fix it, we will fix it like we did with everything so far. Like when we couldn’t find a matching tie for prom, so we matched the colour of the suit in different styles. Like we fixed that whole apartment before moving in.”

“I hurt you. Be angry and shout at me! Tell me to go away. You are too good for me Yeonie, I don’t deserve you.” Hakyeon peeled his hand away from his face, “I shouted at you yesterday and I don’t feel better. You keep saying I’m too good then be better, be the man you think I deserve because I’m not going to look for anyone else, I’m not going to be angry or shout at you. All I want is for us to be happy, I want you to hold me so tight that the only pain I will feel is from yours arms around me.” Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon’s thick jacket off and tightened his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. “I thought…” Hakyeon laced his arms around his neck brushing the back of his hair, looking into his eyes.

“You didn’t say it… and I know I shouldn’t be expecting after what I did,”

“I love you Doctor Jung Taekwoon.” Taekwoon whimpered and pulled Hakyeon closer and crashed their lips together. Taekwoon could feel the moan that escaped his lips vibrating against his lips. “Let’s- uhm, Let’s eat.” Hakyeon got off and sat on the chair across from Taekwoon’s. “Right, I made you cake.” They were both flushed and Taekwoon would only guess that Hakyeon was at least half affected like Taekwoon. They ate and Hakyeon’s moaning against the mouth full of the cake made Taekwoon open the blinds because he was sure the others were watching. 

“You bought the mousse too? And sandwiches?” There was no holding Hakyeon back when he stood up and came back to hug Taekwoon “Thank you.” his lips tasted like chocolate and Taekwoon loved the mixture of chocolate and strawberries. “Can I stay here?” Hakyeon nodded and kissed him again, “How many days did you get?” The alarms went off and Hakyeon went still. 

_“Fire truck 72, 87 and ambulance 19 to Kilien Road, building 22, flat on fire.”_

Hakyeon got his jacket and ran off, “Stay safe!” he called after him and Hakyeon was pulling his jacket on, “I love you Woonie.” he waved disappearing off and 2 seconds later he was alone. Hearing as the sirens front he trucks died the further they got. Taekwoon looked at his cake half eaten, he covered it and left everything as they were. Taekwoon closed the door and took the jacket Hakyeon had worn in the morning and laid in the bed at the back of his office. 

Taekwoon looked around and he would sleep, so he took his own coat off and put on Hakyeon’s. He decided to go through his drawers and help clean up a bit, there were so many papers and Taekwoon decided against it. As messy as it was, Hakyeon had an organisation in it. Taekwoon went around and the emptiness felt too weird, it was too quiet. On the lockers he easily spotted Hakyeon’s. It was their anniversary. It was very clean, apart from a pair of dirty clothes, Taekwoon took the clothes and closed the locker, “Looking for evidence?” 

“For fucks sake Hongbin!!! Why are you here? Your truck was called a while ago.”

“I’m on my break, so if you are looking for the peach soap it's by the bathroom, it comes like a hotel soap, thin line, just enough for one wash.” Taekwoon was going to bring Hakyeon’s strawberry or orange soap and fill his locker up. “I’m sorry, it was a misunderstanding.” Taekwoon wanted to walk away because he didn’t want to argue but he owed it to Wonshik. “Wonshikie is in love with you and you are Yeonie’s good friend so for them I will apologise once again from the bottom of my heart, I’m so sorry for thinking you guys had a thing, I’m not like this and this was my first fuck up, so even you can’t over look it, hope you will accept my apology.” 

Taekwoon went back to Hakyeon’s office and placed the clothes on an empty plastic bag and left it near the chair so he would take it home. After an hour of the call Taekwoon went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. If it was cheese then Hakyeon was his mouse began after he mixed the sugar and went back to nibble at the cake Hakyeon came back. “Sorry I made you wait.” Taekwoon shook his head and pushed the cup of tea towards Hakyeon and uncovered the cake. Taekwoon watched him eat with a hand on his chin, he took his phone out and took a few pictures and went back to mesmerizing over him. 

“A picture you already took, wanna paint me?” Taekwoon chuckled, “It wouldn’t do you any justice.” Hakyeon finished the cake, tea and Taekwoon went to his chair now and sat on his lap. “After so many years and still compliment me like you still aren’t used to it.” And deciding to pull Hakyeon to the single bed. “That’s because you look more handsome everytime I look at you.” Hakyeon cooed and laid next to him. “Hakyeon, your chief applied for you to become a permanent chief.” Hakyeon stilled looking at him and then he smiled brightly. “You knew it didn’t you? And you knew the supervisors would accept it.” Hakyeon nodded and kissed his nose. 

“I figured I can get used to night shifts and if you can apply to change we will have more time together.”

“Yeonie, chief Cha is retiring for you to fill in as day time chief Cha.” That was something he was not expecting, he stood up and went up to the chief room, “Did he agree to it Taekwoon?” Hakyeon stood in front of him waiting for himself to be acknowledged. “Hakyeon, I trained you for this, gave you the test and made you for it for 6 months because I want to retire.” He handed Hakyeon a pen and paper, “I need to talk to the others, they won’t accept me like this.” the chief chuckled, “You told them already didn’t you?” He placed the pen in Hakyeon’s hand and Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon for a brief second before signing it.

“I will look forward to seeing you as the new day time chief Cha.” Hakyeon shook his hand and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you sir.” The chief motioned for Taekwoon to get Hakyeon and he did, “Make sure Lee Hongbin is ready to take over now. Once these papers come back it will be official.” Hakyeon looked stunned but at the same time ecstatic.

“Lee Hongbin!” 

“Yes sir.” Hongbin stood up from where he was eating, he glanced at Taekwoon and back at Hakyeon, “Follow me.” Taekwoon followed because he was dying to see what happy Hongbin looked like. “Everyone else, follow me!” Taekwoon was going to ask Hakyeon to talk to him like this some day because he looked too good. They stopped in front of truck 72, one that was Hakyeon’s for 3 years. Everyone made a circle around it. 

Taekwoon went to stand by Daehyun and Kai as Hakyeon stood in front of the truck alone, “Lee Hongbin, step forward.” Hongbin went up and stood in front of Hakyeon with his hands behind his back, “Congratulations!” He placed a sticker on Hongbin’s name tag. Hongbin looked around confused and back at Hakyeon, “Is this a joke?” Hongbin whispered, behind his hand with wide eyes. Hakyeon took out all of the tape from his pocket and gave it to Hongbin. “Hakyeonie…? I don’t… Oh. What? No, no, no. Me?” Hakyeon tapped the truck and looked back at Hongbin, “Take care of my baby.” Hongbin bear hugged Hakyeon and Taekwoon was the first to clap.

After the crow died down only Hakyeon, Hongbin and Taekwoon were left. Hongbin was hiding his sobs against Hakyeon’s coat. “I didn’t get water on it in my last call and here you are.” Hongbin laughed pulling away and Taekwoon stopped filming, Wonshik would thank him. “You knew I was going to become chief, was it obvious you would become the sergeant?” Hongbin shook his head and laid his forehead against the truck, “I thought you would pick someone else, someone better.”

“Hongbin, you have been in this truck with me longer than anyone else and you have been ready for far too long.” Hakyeon patted his back, “You just have to put up with me for a few more calls, then I will take my jacket home.” Taekwoon liked that, loved the idea actually. 

The rest of the day was them cuddling in Hakyeon’s single bed (apart from the other call) and wondering about how much more time they would have together, and how Taekwoon wouldn't have to worry everytime fire victims came into the ER. During his shift as a chief Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon began filling out paper works and Hakyeon told that him called to cancel his night shifts and this was the last one, tomorrow he would be coming home at 7 PM. They would begin to plan their wedding at that time. Taekwoon fell asleep at some point and woke up around 11:30 with Hakyeon telling him to wake up so they could go home. 

Hakyeon drove them home because he claimed Taekwoon was too sleepy, “Ah, I forgot your clothes.” Hakyeon hummed, locking the car and taking his hand as they went up to their apartment, “I took the dirty clothes from your locker so I could wash it.” Hakyeon chuckled and kissed his cheek, “You didn’t take a shower there today.”

“Well you are awake and you also didn’t take a shower.” Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon by the hand and kissed him right in the corridor, “Naughty, naughty thoughts. Tell me how many of them have you got?” Taekwoon singsonged and Hakyeon seemed to be counting, “Zero. It’s only shower, I told you, I’m not having sex with you for a few days.”

“What? I feel offended, I wasn’t talking about sex. See, that was a naughty thought.” Hakyeon groaned and unlocked the door, “I’m sorry.” Hakyeon had told him before, he was going to without sex and Taekwoon shouldn’t be insisting on anything. He should be thankful to have Hakyeon like this, this was enough and if Hakyeon withheld sex forever he would take it. “Don’t need to apologise I just feel very tired, and as much as I want to… I don’t want to?”

“You don’t need to explain Hakyeonie, I should stop talking about it. Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll make us some ramen and I’ll take a shower?” Hakyeon looked at him for a long time, “Okay.” Taekwoon didn’t like it, “Or if you want we can take a shower together and do nothing but shower.” Hakyeon smiled and took Taekwoon’s hand and led him to the bathroom, “You can tell me anything you Yeon. Let’s be us again.” Hakyeon nodded and took his clothes off.

The shower was okay, Taekwoon focused on Hakyeon’s hair and not touching him unnecessarily. “Wonnie, I don’t think I can wait for food, I will just sleep.” Hakyeon changed into joggers and a loose shirt and fell on the bed with a towel on his hair. “You will get sick if you keep eating like this.”

“It’s been a few weeks now. Tomorrow I will have more time.” Hakyeon turned to the side and wanted or not he was different. From someone who liked to have sex to not even want to be touched, sleeping in boxers curled up to Taekwoon, now just sleeps clothed and face away. Taekwoon changed to clothes too, he didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable, he laid beside Hakyeon and tonight there was no tea before sleeping. “Can I hug you?” Hakyeon didn’t respond, he didn’t fall asleep because Hakyeon takes around 30 minutes to fall asleep, “Yeonie?” No answer came. 

“Okay, I’ll be here if you want to talk.”

He didn’t and so he stayed awake most of the night waiting. Hakyeon how had the habit of tangling himself around the bedsheets but Hakyeon stayed in the corner of the bed all night, when Taekwoon woke up he was long gone and there was a note saying he had to go earlier and Taekwoon didn’t need to stop by because he would be having lunch with Sanghyuk. 

Taekwoon realised that he was being avoided when Hakyeon came home at 10 despite not having to stay so late. “Sorry I ended up having dinner with Hyogi and Jaehwanie.” He didn’t kiss Taekwoon nor did he want to shower together, Taekwoon had dinner by himself and when he went to bed Hakyeon turned to the other side pretending to be asleep.

“Hakyeon,” Normally he only said his full name when he was frustrated and he had no right to be, but if this is how things were going to be then he should give the ring back and give Hakyeon space. “Let’s postpone the wedding.” No answer. Taekwoon got up and took Hakyeon's agenda and went to the kitchen. He looked up all of the contacts and the cards inside matching to see which ones did he book. “Don’t.” he dialed the number when he saw Hakyeon standing in front of him. 

“You are unconformable near me, it’s obvious and getting married when you don’t even want to lay in the same bed as me is… is not good.” Hakyeon pulled the chair in front of him and pulled his agenda back. He closed it and placed his hand on top of it with his palm up for Taekwoon to take, but he didn't. “I'll stay with Wonshik for a few days so you can figure out what you want… is not fair for you to come home late just because you don't want to see me. This is your home too and I'm the one who fucked up so I'll leave.”

“That's not it, I do want to see you and lay with you.”

“Well, there is something because you've are avoiding me and it's okay, I deserve it-”

“I said THAT'S NOT IT!” Hakyeon very rarely shouted and it didn’t matter when he did last or the reason because it always meant he was angry and couldn't voice out anything. So Taekwoon stayed quiet and waited. 

Around 30 minutes later of staring contest with Hakyeon began. “I love you so much that I don't think you understand. Those days were the most painful and I wondered if I would ever be able to stop crying or to fully eat something without thinking of you. It was so painful that I wished for my 5 days leave to end so that in the next fire when everyone was safe I would take my mask off and lay in it.” Unlike Hakyeon, Taekwoon didn’t think about going into the hospital and injecting himself with a lethal amount of anything. He couldn’t even reassure Hakyeon or say he was sorry because Hakyeon hated apologies more than anything. 

“Being a firefighter is something I loved ever since I was a kid and something I thought I would die doing. After the years I began to shift so I could still be a firefighter but from far, so I did everything I could to become chief… and I did all of that for you. Because I didn’t want to worry or cry with nightmares of me burning in a fire or calling me 100 times whenever there was a burned fireman taken to the hospital. I want us to have a simple life and grow old together without the fear that my job can kill me tomorrow.” 

Taekwoon wanted to say, _so what’s the matter?_ But that felt wrong in many ways and it would just hurt so he waited for Hakyeon to continue. “After what happened I was ready for my life to be over… do you understand? I love you so much that the thought of having to live another 60 years without you was unbearable. I’m not living for myself and the things or people I love, I'm living out of your love and whatever little bit you wished to give me. I realised yesterday how toxic that was. While you probably would have cried for a few days and went back to work just fine and maybe find love again I would have gone down hill.”

Taekwoon only realised his tears when he felt like screaming and had to cover his own lips. “At first when you began acting strange I though something had happened at work, you stopped making me lunches and taking the ones I made for you. Whenever I went to the hospital they said you were out on lunch, I would text you and you would say you were doing rounds. I saw you a few times in that diner across the street having lunch with Luhan or Minseok. I never thought you were cheating. I just thought maybe you lost one and didn’t want to bother me with it but you would come to me when you were ready.”

“But you didn’t.”

“And I didn’t.

Taekwoon blindly looked down at his shaking hands or maybe it was just his blurry vision and locked his own fingers and looked up at Hakyeon. He felt so broken, too broken. Is this how Hakyeon felt? Is this how he was feeling right now? It felt like he was drowning and despite the oxygen around him he couldn’t breathe.

He stood up to try to go to Hakyeon and his knees gave up on him, he clutched down and screamed into his lap pulling his hair. Hakyeon came around and lifted his head up pulling his hands away from his hair. He didn’t say anything he just breathed with the counts and Taekwoon tried to follow as best as he could but just looking at Hakyeon gave him great pain. Knowing that if Hakyeon had died yesterday in that fire before they had the chance to correct the mistake he would have gone down hill too. And he would make sure he was buried with Hakyeon. 

“I would too.” he whispered and pulled Hakyeon to his chest and cried holding him. He cradled Hakyeon to his body with no intention of ever letting him go because anywhere that wasn’t right here wasn’t safe. 

It must have been hours later when Hakyeon finally moved to sit on the floor across from Taekwoon, his face was just as flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. “So I guess we are dead on our own huh.” Hakyeon chuckled and Taekwoon followed, “I’m pretty sure.” 

“Wonnie if-”

“Please don’t say it.” 

Taekwoon knew Hakyeon all too well to know what he was going to say, and that was the last thing they needed to talk about about, “If I die, I want you to continue living your life, helping children and being the amazing cook you are. You have mum, dad, 3 sisters, Wonshik and my Hyogi. Don’t do anything stupid if I die, continue living your life to the fullest and… we can always met on the other side or when we are reborn.”

“The same goes to you. If I die I don’t want you to do something stupid. I want you to continue smiling that beautifully. You can’t leave Hyogi and Jaehwanie and if I’m gone someone needs to look after Wonshikie and be his best man when he gets married and be the godfather to the children he wants to adopt. If I die tomorrow I want you to continue living out your days and not mourn me forever. You are lovable Hakyeonie, if I die tomorrow you can still fall in love again and I will be rooting for you on the other side.”

Hakyeon was crying again and this time he was the one pulling Taekwoon into a tight hug. “You are too jealous, you will pull my feet.” 

“Promise me,” 

“I promise you.”

“I promise you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments.


	3. To Love And Be Loved Is Everything

Taekwoon felt his blood running cold not because this was the first triple date he has ever been to but because… because he thought when the time came it would be easier than this. 

“Cheers to Cha Hakyeon and Jung Taekwoon.”

They clicked their cups and Taekwoon downed his drink too fast, Hakyeon placed his hand on his thigh and whispered, “Are you going to have a panic attack? Should I ask?” He looked at Hakyeon’s gentle eyes and he wanted to say yes because he was too nervous despite knowing them since forever and Hongbin for a few months now. “I can do it…?” Hakyeon smiled and pecked his lips, “Bet $10.” He narrowed his eyes at his fiancé, Hakyeon knew just how competitive Taekwoon was, “That’s more like it.” Hakyeon turned back around and stood up tapping his champagne glass. 

“Oh the big announcement!.” Jaehwan clapped, bumping his shoulders to Hongbin’s. “Firstly, I am officially the chief of firehouse 57.” they all clapped and cheered on, “That means dearest Bean will be the sergeant of firetruck 72 from now on.” Wonshik turned to Hongbin shocked like he didn’t expect it and maybe Hongbin hadn’t told him because Taekwoon didn’t tell Wonshik nor showed the video because Hakyeon asked him not to. “Surprise?” Hakyeon began clapping as they all followed and congratulated him. 

“Secondly is something Taekwoon has been putting off for for a while now but… well, go on.” Taekwoon cleared his throat, looked at everyone in the room and looked at the liquor bottle, he wasn’t one to drink but it was called the bravery liquid for a reason, “Let’s have another drink then I’ll.. I- drink?” Hakyeon shook his head and took the bottle from his hand. “$20.” Hakyeon whispered in his ear and Taekwoon turned around and poured 3 shots and cleaned his hands in his trousers. 

“I don’t really know how to say this because no matter how many times I looked up there was no tutorial and Hakyeon refuses to tell me. I would like to ask my best friend and the man I’ve known the longest apart from Yeonie, to be my best man.” Taekwoon placed a shot in front of him and waited when he looked up. Wonshik looked dumbstruck. 

“Oh Shikkie wasn’t expecting it.” Jaehwan whispered and he heard Hakyeon humming, “What? Really?” 

Taekwoon looked around the room hoping he was joking. “Why not? You are my best friend and I promised it was you who I always had in mind for best man.” Wonshik was tearing up, Taekwoon and Hakyeon swapped sides and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Your wedding is in 6 months and you only ask now? I thought you had asked someone else to be your best man.”

“I- what?- I- I didn’t know how to ask…”

“He actually ordered a normal looking suit to wear it as a guest.” Taekwoon gasped and hit Wonshik’s arm to which he got hit back, “Is your damn fault!” After switching sides Hakyeon was closer to Hongbin so he linked their arms and cleared his throat. “I had to wait for Taekwoonie to pop the question so I could ask mine; Will you be my groomsman?” 

“No thank you.”

Taekwoon turned to see Hakyeon still smiling up at Hongbin, Taekwoon thought he would be sad but he kept smiling pocking his sides, “Just because you are my chief and I can’t disobey your orders.” Hakyeon chuckled and pecked his cheek, “I revoke my acceptance.” Hakyeon laughed and went back to his seat, “Too late.” Hakyeon went around and wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist, “Are you happy now that you have a best man?” Taekwoon nodded and patted Wonshik’s shoulder, “Was it supposed to be like this? Why did you ask me in th-”

“You look so cute today Hyogi.” Hakyeon covered his mouth and Taekwoon was more entertained, how had Hakyeon asked? “Please?” Heakyeon whispered but it was enough for everyone to listen and The Kid- brother in law, nodded. The end of the night went well, they all went their separate ways.

“I thought Shikkie would actually cry.” Hakyeon giggled getting changed, “And I thought Hongbin would actually refuse.” Hakyeon for the first time in a while went to bed in his boxers and Taekwoon didn’t mention it but his mind was going a thousand miles an hour. 

They made up and everything was much better now. It seemed like they were somehow deeper in love, they decided no more making each other lunch, they would have lunch together and after Hakyeon promotion his lunch time was at a fixed time. On his way home Taekwoon would pick Hakyeon up and some days they would have dinner in restaurants, takeaway or cook if they weren’t tired. Hakyeon went back to sleeping cuddled up to Taekwoon that same night. They kissed and showed their love through their actions and said they loved each other but they haven’t made love to each other. That was okay too, whenever Hakyeon was ready he would be here and if he was never ready, so be it.

Taekwoon got dressed in joggers and a tank top. “So everything is ready, they just need to get measured. Are you planning on telling your family?” Hakyeon got up again and took his boxers off and went back to curl up against Taekwoon. “Hyogi knows.” That just meant he couldn’t bring himself to it because his family would end up crashing their wedding. “Have you asked Hyogi the other question yet?” Hakyeon shook his head and kissed Taekwoon trying to stop where this conversation was going. 

“Yeonie, shouldn’t you-” Hakyeon sat up on his waist and leaned down to kiss him, “You can’t escape this conversation forever.” Taekwoon kept his hands on the bed because Hakyeon naked butt was on him and he didn’t want to make more than it seemed, “I know, I will tell him when the time is right.” It was totally okay to have Hakyeon’s naked bits against his clothed belly, it was better that it was clothed. “Well, dad offered to walk you down, and so did my sisters.” Hakyeon chuckled and fell back on the bed, still holding on to Taekwoon, “I have known Hyogi since he was in his mother’s belly.” 

“Did they accept the invitation?” Taekwoon knew the answer but it looked so beautiful when Hakyeon talked about it, the way he smiles remembering. “I sent the invitation but I called them beforehand with Hyogi, they looked so happy, when I told them Hyogi is going to be my best man… Ah they looked so… Ahh.” It was like stars and Taekwoon couldn’t understand how his family had rejected him for being gay. They had a quick make out session before calling it a night and falling asleep.

🌸

It had been 4 months and Hakyeon continued to sleep naked and Taekwoon settled for cradling his shoulders as they slept, not his waist as he usually does. After god knows how many nights Taekwoon was already dozing off when Hakyeon began kissing his jaw, “What is it?” He murmured not bothering to open his eyes, “Nothing, just testing somethin’.” Taekwoon hummed again, not paying attention until Hakyeon’s hands went under his shirt and pulled him closer. Mouthing Taekwoon’s skin harder. Taekwoon bit down a moan trying to escape, “Felt like leaving marks?” His lips moved down, he pressed his knee between Taekwoon’s legs and turned them so he was on top with his legs in between Taekwoon. 

“Cha Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon stopped letting go of Taekwoon completely and seating in between his legs, “I’m sorry, right. God, what am I doing.” Taekwoon sat up and he could see that Hakyeon was half hard, “Do you want me to help you?” Hakyeon looked down on himself and covered it with the bedsheets, “Yeonie, I’ve seen you naked almost everyday for the past 10 years.” Hakyeon nodded and looked down on Taekwoon’s pants, “Was that what you were testing?” Hakyeon nodded, shy Hakyeon was the cutest Hakyeon. He was too flushed to talk about it but Taekwoon could practically read him by now. 

“You wanna have sex or touch me?” Hakyeon didn’t answer and Taekwoon wanted to know if this was Hakyeon’s way of saying that he was ready for sex again or if he just wanted to be touched. “Do you want to tell me what you were trying to test?” Hakyeon covered his entire face with the bedsheets and began talking very muffled, “I’ve been sleeping naked for months and you don’t even wake up hard nor do you try to touch me.” Taekwoon who had been falling asleep thinking of cute puppies and kittens not to touch Hakyeon and not wake up hard to make him uncomfortable. 

“I- You said you didn’t feel like having sex so I didn’t try…?” 

“When did I say that?” Hakyeon pushed the covers down looking even more flushed, “When all of _that_ happened…? We came home and you said you wanted to be with me just didn’t felt like having sex.” The coin seemed to have finally fallen inside Hakyeon’s head, “Ah…” Taekwoon hummed, waiting for whatever Hakyeon wanted to do next, “Does that mean you still want to have sex?” Taekwoon took his shirt off and Hakyeon finally smiled helping him out of his joggers, “When do I not want you, Cha Hakyeon?”

“When do _I_ not want you, Jung Taekwoon?” Taekwoon laughed, pulling Hakyeon down to kiss him, “How long did you come to sleep fully clothed?” Hakyeon bit his lips, “How long did I sleep naked after that?” Hakyeon went back to kissing love bites to his jaw, “Long enough.”

Hakyeon seemed to agree all too eagerly because he pampered Taekwoon all morning with coffee in bed and talked about their wedding. The question Hakyeon didn’t want to answer and seemed to be avoiding Sanghyuk for it, “Why don’t we go for lunch and you can invite him?” Hakyeon turned around and went over the drawer and threw a bottle at Taekwoon. “I knew twice wasn’t enough for you, but Yeoni-”

“Prep me.” Taekwoon was weak, too weak. “Yeonie, You will end up walking alone if- if… You are the worst.” Hakyeon threw his legs to each side of Taekwoon’s thighs and laid with his belly against his knees. “You think I don’t think I can do this and still talk?” turns out he couldn’t, he got lost very fast at the tanned flesh in front of him. 

🌸

Taekwoon had never felt so nervous in his life. He looked at the mirror for the Nth time that day, his hair was styled up with the fridge slightly falling on his forehead. The stylist said it was the handsome look of nowadays so he went for it. He didn’t think he needed makeup but his features looked sharp and he looked so much like a cat that it was surreal. “Taek, are you ready?” Taekwoon stood up and looked back for another second and fixed his blazer. “Here,” he handed Wonshik the velvet box, Wonshik took out the crown pin and placed it from the pocket to where the blazer folded at the chest. “Ah, this one too.” He handed him another velvet box, “How much jewelry are you- Oh…” Taekwoon nodded and patted his shoulder and began to adjust the veil - Hakyeon’s idea- he wanted them to unveil each other like a groom and a bride.

“Why me?...”

“Just in case Sanghyuk gives up on letting me marry Yeonie.” The truth is that Hakyeon’s best man is walking him down so they both agreed on Wonshik keeping the rings for them, “Son, are you ready? You look so handsome.” He adjusted the veil and took Taekwoon’s arms nearly out of their room. His sister stopped him, “Hakyeonie is not ready yet.” Taekwoon felt his heart stop, “Is he okay? What happened?” His sister pushed him back in the room, “He- he is panicking…”

Taekwoon wanted to go to him, hold his hand, walk down the aisle together. “I’ll go check on him.” Wonshik left and Taekwoon looked around, “My phone… where is my phone?” He searched the clothes he came with and called Hakyeon but nothing, his phone was turned off.

He must’ve tried a few hundred times until Wonshik came back, “Okay, here. He set the countdown at the same time so when it ends you can both walk out together.” 

“Wonshikie? What happened? Is he okay?” Wonshik just nodded and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, uhm, I will see you at the altar.” That wasn’t convincing whatsoever. Taekwoon looked at the phone and only a minute was remaining. His father turned him around and adjusted the veil, “It will be okay.” There was no way to know that for sure but he would trust Hakyeon. The phone went off and his father turned it off and they headed out of their tent. 

He looked at the Hakyeon’s and he was coming out, but he was coming out alone. Which means he didn’t ask Sanghyuk to walk him down. He looked up and Sanghyuk who was standing in the altar looking at Taekwoon puzzled and it didn’t take him long. He went around the seats and speed up to Hakyeon’s side. Hakyeon turned his back on Taekwoon to face him to which Sanghyuk quickly lifted his veil, because he was that much taller than Hakyeon Taekwoon would see his slightly worried expression turn into a smile. He kissed Hakyeon's forehead and pulled the veil down. The orchestra was playing and when Sanghyuk took Hakyeon’s arm and began walking so did Taekwoon and his father. 

Each walking on a different path and after 20 steps or so, they met in the middle, Taekwoon’s father extended his arm out and Sanghyuk copied and they took each other’s arms, Taekwoon couldn’t really see Hakyeon’s face. After their family walked away, Hakyeon reached up with trembling hands to the edge of his veil. He lifted all off and dropped it on the floor besides him, the gasp was so audible that the seats around them giggled, “Wonnie? Is this really you?” he poked Taekwoon’s cheek and their crowd that contained more doctors and firefighters than anything all laughed and Taekwoon wished to put the veil back on.

“You look so hot- I mean handsome and se- Handsome.” Hakyeon whispered as the laughter began to die down. Taekwoon reached for his veil and Taekwoon didn’t think it was possible for Hakyeon to look so seductive. As Taekwoon dropped the veil Hakyeon opened his eyes and Taekwoon smiled at him. Taekwoon wanted to kiss him right there but they promised each other, after this morning when they were separated to get ready, that it would be their last kiss as an engaged couple. Taekwoon reached out a hand behind his neck and pressed their foreheads together.

They pulled away and walked down the aisle, in the time they took to appreciate each other Sanghyuk had returned to his place as Hakyeon’s best man. Besides him stood Hongbin, Minhyuk, Wongeun and Jaehwan. On his own side Wonshik, Luhan, Shownu, Kyuhyun and Kyungsoo. Right now seeing them divided into groups made Taekwoon realise, Hakyeon groomsmen were the loud in the crowd, the mood makers of any group. Taekwoon’s groomsmen were the quiet kids, quiet but murderous. He wondered If Hakyeon saw it too.

“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Hakyeon and Taekwoon. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Hakyeon and Taekwoon to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Hakyeon and Taekwoon thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married.”

The priest began and despite how long it seemed during rehearsal, right now he only had eyes for Hakyeon, he wanted to remember every little thing about it. The cherry blossom behind the padre that dropped a few little petals with every little wind. The way Sanghyuk was tearing up and it was the first time Taekwoon had even seen him with this much wetness in his eyes, the way he could see Jaehwan and Minhyuk taking pictures of Hakyeon’s back, the way Wongeun was drying his eyes with the a baby pink handkerchief. But mainly Hakyeon’s beauty scanning Taekwoon’s face and the groomsmen behind him, he was probably memorizing everything too. 

“Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that—through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.”

The moment they waited for so long was here, of many nights just playing around. Being at handing each other a cup of water, serving the food or anything that they could. This time it won’t be just for play or tease, this time it will bind them to that piece of paper that will declare them forever husband and husband.

“Do you, Hakyeon, take this man to be your wedded husband?

“I do.”

Do you, Taekwoon, take this man to be your wedded husband?

“I do.”

“In the spirit of the importance of strong friendships to a marriage, Hakyeon and Taekwoon have asked two friends to read selections about love that especially resonate with them.” Wonshik and Sanghyuk stepped up to the last step of the altar, just beside them. By the looks they hadn’t figured who would go first. Taekwoon wanted to cover his eyes when they started rock, paper and scissors. Their guests laughed again and Wonshik took the mic from the padre and placed a hand on top of Hakyeon and Taekwoon joined hands. 

“I was never good at this game, I just hope I remember everything I wrote. Firstly, I’m Taekwoon’s best friend and Hakyeon’s too but this is a tug of war for another day.” Hakyeon giggled and Taekwoon wanted to fall into him, he always looked so beautiful that right now he looked like a painting of the most beautiful treasure in the world.

“I have been their friend since long before they got together, for anyone that doesn’t know. Me, Luhan and Minseok were playing a championship with Taekwoon, when we won he didn’t celebrate with us, he climbed the bleachers and kissed Hakyeon in the middle of everyone. That whole week we became his security guards because Hakyeonie was the student body president that did at least extra 7 extracurricular classes and had many suitors. Which means I never thought this would happen 10 years ago, but not only because Hakyeonie has always been a social butterfly but because Taekwoonie is a fan of One Piece and Hakyeonie is a fan of Naruto.” 

Their wedding would be remembered as a comedy show because everyone was laughing again even his parents who didn’t know much about anime. 

“I was the most shocked when Hakyeon threw in the towel and said One Piece was good, but knowing him I should have known he would say ‘is good but Naruto is number one.’ Truly, I grew up hearing about love stories and soulmates, I watched fairy tales not believing in it until I watched with my own eyes their fairy tail bloom. Whenever something happens Taekwoon has this thing where he doesn’t tell anyone, I don’t remember what it was but we were having dinner and Taekwoon was very quiet, Hakyeon turned his chair around and hugged him for a very long time and continued talking to me. After a while Taekwoon finally said what had happened. I knew then that they were soulmates.” 

Wonshik rubbed both of their hands together and looked up at Taekwoon and looked at Hakyeon, “You did what I thought was impossible, you made Taekwoon a social butterfly.” Hakyeon giggled almost falling forward, “He went from having me, the football team and you as friends to befriend a whole building of doctors.” Taekwoon looked at the crowd and he could number all 57 doctors he had invited. “I could wish for you both to stay forever together but that’s something I’m sure will happen. So I will wish you health and many more years ahead, I have a feeling that someday someone will write the fairytale of your love story and I will need the autograph to sell it for a higher price.” 

He handed the mic to Sanghyuk and stayed to wait for Sanghyuk to finish, Sanghyuk placed a hand on top of their and tapped Hakyeon’s shoulder before starting. “Wonshik is a fairy tail fan.” Hakyeon said into the mic before Sanghyuk started. 

“I will go ahead and say I was against them getting together from the moment I heard what he had done, because I knew Hakyeonie was already in love with him so I thought a football player and singer was only going to use Hakyeonie. Turns out I was wrong, Taekwoon was heads over heels with Hakyeonie. He came to ask me for Hakyeon’s hand before proposing which made me like him more, mostly I liked how brave he was to think I would say yes. I did however say yes because it would make Hakyeonie happier. Hakyeonie has always been love, care and cuddles embodied, whether you like hugs or not he will hug you, agree?” Taekwoon and another hundred agreed, being forced into hugs or not, Hakyeon was about greeting with hugs.

“I hope you will achieve everything you want, I hope that you go on being this loving and caring person I care so much about. I hope he will care for you and treat you with all the love you need and deserve.” Sanghyuk turned his eyes to Taekwoon, “I hope you never hurt or mistreat him, like I said when you asked for his hand; you hurt or mistreat him I will do it double to yo- Hakyeonie!” Hakyeon elbowed him before he continued his threat. “Cute and loving stuff only Hyogi..” Hakyeon whispered but it was too close to the mic. They guests began laughing again.

“Right. You are very lucky to be marrying Hak- what?” Hakyeon sent him a death glare, “Taekwoon, after today you will be my family too. Without Cha or Han, from today on you will be my family too and I will welcome into my life with open arms. From this day all the loving and cringe you both became when you got engaged, will double now and I may not be ready for that but am I ready to see Hakyeonie married to the love of his life. I am ready to watch this love story despite how much I dislike romance movies and dramas. But like Wonshik said, this is a love story that I am proud to be a part of. Congratulations on graduating from fiancé to newlyweds.”

He handed the mic back to the padre, and kissed Hakyeon’s cheek before going back to his place, Wonshik just patted his shoulder. 

“Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will everyone please rise. Will you who are present here today, surround Hakyeon and Taekwoon in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?”

“They all stood up and said “We will.” together, the padre proceeded, “You may be seated.”

“We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance— will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other.” 

They let go of each other’s hands in order to take their notes out of their pockets, they decided to do this by age so Hakyeon cleared his throat and started, 

_I have many things to say, but as I figured I’m very hungry. Thank you Wonshikie for your beautiful words and Hyogi,_

_we will talk after this. I wanna start off by thanking everyone who is here today. Please know that not everyone got_

_an invite, this means you are special._

Just like Taekwoon mentioned, the mood maker. Even the priest was hiding his giggles behind his hand, some of Hakyeon's friends were saying things along the lines of, “You closed the whole firehouse for this.” or “You made us come.” but the better one was, “At least the new newbies will be pranked harder.” Even Taekwoon couldn’t help but chuckle. 

_My family soon to be truly in law forever, thank you for raising such a beautiful son. Thank you for teaching him to follow his_

_heart, love and dreams. Okay Woonie be ready I’m about to make you cringe harder than you did on our 9th anniversary._

Taekwoon’s family made a point of standing up and waving as it to show that they were the ones who raised the man Hakyeon is praising. Taekwoon should know Hakyeon would make him cringe. He secretly loved it, he just didn’t know how to react and the best reach was to cringe and shower Hakyeon with compliments back.

_I don’t know when I fell in love with you, back then I thought it was a mistake, because you were- are my best friend and I thought_

_someone so innocent, must have a soulmate coming their way. This part I never told you but, I was in love with you since year 9 in_

_secondary school. I thought maybe I was just spending too much time with you and I couldn’t be gay…_ _So I went on getting my_

_heartbroken, hoping that your right person would come along._

_That day you kissed me in the bleachers. I thought it was adrenaline or anything but you kissed me again and again and every day_

_for the past 10 years. The past 10 years…._

Taekwoon was having a hard time understanding because he always thought that he fell in love first but in year 9, he was just a football lover and competitor, he knew Hakyeon was more beautiful than all of the boys in school but then again it wasn’t a secret or anything like that.

_The past 10 years were the best years of my life, waking up to your grumpy face that greets me good morning with a kiss despite how_

_sleepy you are. To think that the tiny shy Taekwoonie who didn’t like talking or hugging would shout from our window that you love me,_

_not_ _caring for the neighbours and that you will kiss me in front of the whole fire station or the hospital without hiding away. Knowing_

_that when I come home, I will be coming home to you. I can’t wait for us to start this new chapter as a married couple._

_If you will take me,_ _I will be yours forever, I_

_love you, Jung Taekwoon._

Taekwoon blinked a few times to make his tears go away, the makeup stylist would scold him if she saw him crying, but it was normal, wasn’t it? Crying at your own wedding it only makes sense. Taekwoon got his little folded paper out and took a deep breath, this was the first time speaking in front of so many people and- and Hakyeon reached out for his free hand to ground him. He mouthed thank you and started reading. 

_I had so many things to write, so I wrote them all and picked the best ones, the ones I wanted to tell you, liked I_

_guessed I have more to say right now. A million lives won’t give me enough time to show you how much I love you._

_When I was growing up, you were the only friend and even being so short you still had the courage to protect me._

_I never thought you would accept me because you are so popular and I was just the quiet kid who played football._

_I was ready for you to slap me after that game, but you kissed me back. You asked me out and talked to me throughout_

_every little insecurity I had, being that I was dating the most beautiful guy in the whole campus,_ _or the most popular._

_You took me to house parties and on so many school clubs and dates that I began to wonder if you ever slept and how_

_you still had so much energy. After awhile I found myself enjoying more and more. Not because your friends were_

_welcoming me as their friend, but because I was with you and you weren’t afraid to hold my hand._

_I’m sorry you had to work so hard to make me comfortable in our relationship, if it wasn’t for you… I would have drowned_

_in worries and fears a long time ago._

_I love that you match all of your creams and lotions on the same_ _strawberry or orange scent._

 _I_ _love when I wake up struggling to breath because you are always wrapped around me._

_I love better when I wait outside for you and the first thing you do is drop your whole weight on me even if I can’t carry_

_you like you can carry me, I will always catch you._

_I want you to know, maybe I haven’t told you already, but I look forward to see your brown hair turn to snow white,_

_and your face wrinkles because I’m beginning to realise that it doesn’t matter if it is after shower, a fire, crying over_

_a romance drama or scared of a horror movie, you’ll look like the most beautiful man I’ve_ _ever seen because I only_

_have eyes for you._

_I love you Cha Hakyeon._

Taekwoon looked up and Hakyeon had his head tilted up also trying to keep the tears from falling, the difference was that his fell anyway. Taekwoon realised that while Hakyeon thanked and included the others in his vows, Taekwoon didn’t talk about anyone else. He placed the paper back in his pocket and reached his hand to wipe his tears, “You have to be this level of cringe for us to get married.” Jaehwan whispered loud enough to reach Sanghyuk and ended up reaching the first row who laughed, “This is my first wedding where the guests laugh so much.” The padre added flipping the pages. Taekwoon and Hakyeon linked both hands looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I, Cha Hakyeon, take you, Jung Taekwoon, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish always and forever.” Hakyeon repeated with the padre and Taekwoon’s cheeks were hurting but he was so goddamn happy. Wonshik leaned over and gave the rings, Hakyeon’s hands were shaking when he slid the ring into his finger, topping their engagement ring. Hakyeon lifted his hand and kissed both rings and Taekwoon could feel the smile before he even laid lips on it.

“I, Jung Taekwoon, take you, Cha Hakyeon, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish always and forever.” Taekwoon took the last remaining ring and placed it on his finger, his eyes were blurry. After ten long beautiful years they are here. He mirrored Hakyeon’s action and kissed his rings

They both looked at each other smiling like children who found a candy factory, they turned to the padre waiting, “By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss each other!” They stepped forward and still holding each other’s hand, pecking each other’s lips. Everyone stood up and began clapping. Taekwoon let go of his hands in order to pull Hakyeon by the waist, he quickly came forward with his hands around his neck into a proper deep kiss. 

“I am so pleased to present the newlyweds, Jung Taekwoon and Cha Hakyeon.”

Taekwoon felt like something falling on him and it was confetti, too many of them, he looked around and everyone seemed to have a basket of it. He looked at Hakyeon who extended his hand to show his new ring to his groomsmen, followed by “I got married!!!” He screamed, then turned to jump on Taekwoon, “We are married babe!!!” Taekwoon could help but laugh. They went down the altar greeting their guests.

They had their picture taken by the photographers and Hongbin who insisted on applying his hobby to good use. They took so many pictures that Taekwoon was getting tired and his cheeks were hurting. Hakyeon seemed to have realised that because he called it party time and the Dj began playing their playlist and after the second song Sanghyuk came closer and Taekwoon didn’t even have to ask. Sanghyuk had come to him a few months ago, he said he wanted to have a dance with Hakyeon while Taekwoon had his with his mother. 

Hakyeon had no idea however, so when Taekwoon gave Sanghyuk his hand he looked between the two of them and Taekwoon went to find his mother. “Were you really going to walk out on your own?” he heard Sanghyuk asking, “I was scared to ask you, I placed a lot on you and I didn’t want to burden you with this.”

“It was worse seeing you coming out alone, I would have been honoured had you asked me and I am glad I ran to walk you.” he kissed Hakyeon’s forehead once again, “Since you didn’t ask me such an important question you don’t get to hit me for the wedding vows…” Taekwoon found his mum and pulled her to the middle because he was interested in their conversation, maybe Hakyeon would talk Sanghyuk out of killing Taekwoon. 

“I am so proud of you son.” Taekwoon looked down on his mother, who managed to be so small compared to her tall kids. “I thought I would see your sisters getting married first.” Taekwoon laughed and laid his chin on her head as they danced, “Weren’t you scared mom?” she shook her head, “I was, but I had money to bail me or you out if something happened.” He laughed and patted her back, his mom was spending too much time with Hakyeon. “I thought it would make it harder for you to find a partner, then I caught the way you looked at our Hakyeon when he was drying his hair.” he pulled his mother back to look her in the face, he didn’t think she knew until he bought Hakyeon home for proper introductions. “Mum,”

“And your sisters told me to stop worrying because you were, as they say -too obvious- around Hakyeon.” Taekwoon searched around for his sisters, he should tell his mum right now that his older sister broke her favourite vase but he helped her hide it and lie. His little sister who was two-timing two guys from her work? The second oldest however… she helped Taekwoon pick the engagement ring so he wouldn’t just throw her under the bus for smoking or… drinking too much with Hakyeon. That would give Hakyeon up too. 

“Ouch! Mum,” she stepped on his foot with the heel of her shoes, “I should hit you harder! Why didn’t we have dinner where I met Hakyeon’s family??” Taekwoon looker at her confused, she knew about Hakyeon’s family, his parents didn’t accept a gay son and his sisters keep contact but at a distance so their parent won’t disown them. “Mum his family situation is - Ah! Ouch! Stop and tell me.” She turned his chin to where Sanghyuk and Hakyeon were dancing and they were laughing talking about how Mrs Han slapped Sanghyuk when the ceremony ended because of his poorly written vows. “Oh mum-”

“I wanna be properly introduced. He walked Hakyeon and I don’t even know him.” Taekwoon nodded murmuring okay. After the song finished she gave him a glare and looked at Sanghyuk and back at him. “I got it mum,” She took his father to dance with her while scolding his sisters to stop drinking. What caught his attention was a few steps to the side, Baekhyun chatting up with the newbie. “It makes sense.” Hakyeon came to his side, “They both like talking and games.” Taekwoon didn’t care, he would ask Baekhyun more about in a month. For now he wanted to hold his husband. 

“You look so handsome.” Hakyeon hummed, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Look who's talking, that’s right my husband is.” He giggled to himself hiding his face in Taekwoon’s chest. “My husband.” Taekwoon curled his hand in Hakyeon’s hair and the other on his shoulder, “Is everything as you planned?” Hakyeon shook his head, “No, but we love each other and are married and that’s what matters.” Taekwoon lifted his head up to kiss him, “There are only two steps left now.” Taekwoon always thought marriage was the last step to a relationship. 

“What are those?” Hakyeon chuckled and kissed him again, “I’ll tell you when we get there.” Taekwoon was fine with that. It meant Hakyeon knew they would achieve it together. They danced together and it all seemed like a dream. “Is it time?” Taekwoon hummed looking on his watch, “It should be here soon.” Taekwoon pulled away and took his hand, they each went together greeting and thanking their guests. 

Outside they turned in front of the limousine, bowed and waved as their guests cheered and shouted good wishes. 

🌸🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸 - This is it!!! I had this done for a while but I needed time to prof-read it and I'm sure there is still mistakes because I haven't slept but I needed to post this. I read a lot of wedding transcripts to come up with this. If you read up to now, Thank you. 
> 
> 🌸 Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this 🌸
> 
> 🌸 Hope our dear starlights are well and remember we can get through this together. 🌸

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments.  
> Thank you


End file.
